Le monologue de Draco
by Aoife O'Hara
Summary: OS. Traduction de fic écrite par Fanfictionator sur . Qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'Hermione entend un bruit dans la salle de bain de Draco? Le sachant, elle ne peut que le ridiculiser... Comment réagira-t-il?


**Disclaimer: Cet OS amusant n'a pas été écrit par moi-même, mais par FANFICTIONATOR, en anglais (vous pouvez la trouver sur le site, elle écrit des histoires souvent très drôles^^) et elle m'a très gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction... je l'en remercie énormément! Toutes les reviews lui seront reportées une fois traduites... alors, vous lui en offrirez bien quelques unes, non?^^**

**Ceci est ma toute première traduction de fic... je suis z'émue....^^snif! C'est donc la première fois que je poste un texte qui n'est pas de moi... ça fait bizarre.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

- Existe-t-il quelque chose de plus... magnifique? se demandait Draco Malefoy, alors qu'il se mirait dans la glace de la salle de bain des préfets, juste à côté de la chambre préfectorale qu'il considérait doérénavant comme son chez-lui.

Dans la pièce d'à côté se trouvait le rat de bibliothèque Hermione Granger (qui se trouvait être préfète-en-chef). Elle se tenait tout près du mur qui séparait sa salle de bain de celle de Malefoy, écoutant délibérément et se demandant à qui, précisément, il était en train de parler, et surtout, de quoi.

Pour satisfaire sa curiosité, elle décida qu'elle devait se faufiler jusqu'à la porte et s'introduire dans la salle de bain du préfet. En plus d'être un rat de bibliothèque, Hermione était également maladroite, et trébucha deux fois sur sa robe ("Fichu uniforme... chhhht!" chuchota-t-elle) avant de décider qu'il était plus sûr de ramper. De son point de vue, puisqu'elle serait plus près du sol, elle se ferait moins mal et ferait moins de bruit, si elle tombait à nouveau. Saisissant la poignée en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Hermione entrouvrit la porte. Collant son oeil dans l'entrebaîllement et son oreille contre la porte, elle frissonna lorsque sa peau rencontra le bois frais, et sourit à la vue de la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux, en tous points semblable à une de ses comédies moldues préférées.

- Mes cheveux... brillent comme un millier de soleils!

Hermione pouffa. Puis elle réalisa qu'il pouvait l'entendre et se tut.

"C'est bizarre... on aurait dit un scroutt à pétard agonisant... enfin bref."

Il caressait ses cheveux platine et profitait des compliments... qu'il s'adressait à lui-même.

- Ces yeux... grogna-t-il sensuellement -enfin, aussi sensuellement qu'on puisse grogner quelque chose à quelqu'un- ils sont comme des étoiles qui brillent dans la nuit... les yeux gris ressemblent davantage aux étoiles que les bleus... Qui a inventé cette fichue expression d'ailleurs? Bah... Quelle importance?

Il s'approcha du miroir autant que c'était possible sans l'embrasser, mais entendit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gloussement. C'était probablement Granger qui ronflait.

- L'arrogant "prince de Serpentard" a une faiblesse... lui-même! ha ha ha! songea la jeune brune en pouffant à nouveau.

- Mmmmmmm...

Malefoy commençait à parler, mais elle entendait mal et se colla davantage à la porte, qui s'ouvrit encore un peu plus.

- Mes oreilles sont si... hmm... Quel est le mot?... Voluptueuses! Ouais... et il ya des millions de filles qui voudraient les mordre... Juste un de mes lobes... Peut-être que je devrais les vendre sur HeBay, ou quel que soit le nom de ce truc moldu!

Se cachant derrière une main pour mieux rire, Hermione décida d'enregistrer tout ce qu'il allait dire d'autre. Sortant sa baguette, elle murmura "Reccudo!" et l'objet commença à enregistrer le moindre son. Elle la pointa vers sa bouche et chuchota: " Ici Hermione Jane Granger: l'égocentrique serpentard parle spectaulairement de sa splendide et si renommée petite personne!"

Faisant glisser la baguette le long du mur, elle reprit son écoute.

- Non mais regardez-moi ça....

Son pied était sur le lavabo et il décida d'y poser également son derrière. Examinant son pied, il s'écria: « Mes pieds sont comme... des avirons de canots moldus! Ils font onduler l'eau, en brisent la surface et me font avancer! »

Elle ne put en supporter davantage. Ses mains étaient toujours plaquées sur sa bouche grande ouverte, mais ne purent étouffer le ronflement qu'elle produisit en riant.

« Merlin! Il est cinglé! » pensa-t-elle.

Draco tourna vivement la tête, quoique qu'heureusement sans regarder la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Hey! GRANGER! »

Tâchant d'agir aussi silencieusement que possible, elle se débarassa de ses vêtements et s'enroula dans une serviette, s'écartant de la porte, et la ferma sans un bruit. Pour une fois. Elle murmura un sort entre ses dents et ses cheveux furent humides comme si elle venait de prendre un bain ou une douche.

Elle alla à la porte à côté de laquelle elle s'était assise il y avait peu et l'ouvrit: « Quoi, Malefoy? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix aussi décontractée que possible.

« Est-ce que tes sales petites oreilles étaient en train de m'écouter, Granger? »

Il jeta un regard à ses cheveux puis à sa serviette, s'arrêtant à la vue de ce qu'elle ne couvrait pas entièrement. Après un instant, son regard glacial revint sur son visage.

« Non, Malefoy, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais écouter ce que tu as à dire? Ce devrait être évident – même pour toi! - que j'étais en train de prendre un bain. »

Tout d'abord, il ne dit rien, et la fixa dans les yeux avec froideur: « Evidemment... »

Il fit un pas en arrière et claqua la porte. Malheureusement pour le nez et les orteils d'Hermione, elle était en partie sur le pas de la porte.

« Bon sang! Aïe! »

Elle murmura deux fois un sort de guérison pour son gros orteil et nez en sang. Une fois que tout fut réglé, elle réalisa que le mépris de Malefoy avait été ce qui causerait sa perte... Puisqu'elle se trouvait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte lorsqu'il l'avait claquée, elle était resté légèrement entrouverte. Elle murmura une incantation pour remplacer ses cheveux mouillés et sa serviette par un bon vieux pyjama.

Lorsqu'il reprit son discours, elle reprit sa place contre le mur, et son enregistrement:

« Mes lèvres sont si EPAISSES!...que tout le monde, filles et gays, a juste envie de... BLBLBLBLBLBLBBBLLLLB! »

Elle dut à nouveau se retenir de rire alors que Malefoy jouait avec ses lèvres pour produire l'effet sonore.

« J'ai les fesses d'un Noir... enfin, avec un peu moins de muscle. »

Hermione songea à ses fesses et put seulement penser à celles, flasques et blanches, dont elle se souvenait de leur deuxième année, la seule fois où elle avait laissé ses hormones prendre le dessus et vérifier quelques détails...

« Oui, et la forme en moins. Il est plein d'illusions! » pensa-t-elle avec un nouvel éclat de rire réprimé.

Quelque chose brillant dans son miroir attira son attention.

« Oh, mes cheveux brillent comme un millier de soleils! Mes yeux étincèlent tels des étoiles dans le ciel! »

Il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et remarqua ses oreilles:

« Mes oreilles sont si voluptueuses! Quelqu'un a forcément envie de les mordre... »

Il tira sur un de ses lobes pour en tester l'élasticité.

« Et mes pieds sont comme des avirons... l'eau ondule grâce à eux. Mes lèvres sont si épaisses! Des tonnes de filles veulent...BLBLBLBLBLBBBLLLLBLB! »

« Encore ce truc avec ses lèvres... » pensa Hermione.

« Et mes fesses... » sa main pâle caressa son postérieur et il s'adressa un sourire satisfait dans le miroir; « ...sont celles d'un Noir! Enfin... avec un peu moins de muscle... Mes cheveux brillent comme un millier de soleils... Et mes yeux sont comme des étoiles dans un ciel nocturne! Mes oreilles sont si volutptueuses!... »

Il ne s'arrêtait plus de parler, mais Hermione DEVAIT l'humilier. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et toqua à la porte. Un bruit de pas retentit et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant, Granger? » Il pencha la tête et laissa échapper un soupir énervé, agacé par cette seconde interruption.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle commença à déambuler dans la pièce, et, prenant une voix grave d'homme, elle déclara:

« Mes cheveux brillent comme un millier de soleils, et mes yeux sont de la couleur des étoiles, la nuit! Mes oreilles sont si volutptueuses... »

Elle déambulait toujours en imitant Draco et il avait traversé la salle de bain, puis la sienne, pour venir la poursuivre jusque dans sa chambre, et ils couraient à présent dans leur salle commune en décrivant des cercles.

« JE TE JURE, GRANGER... SI QUI QUE CE SOIT EN ENTEND PARLER, TU ES MORTE! » hurla-t-il le plus fort possible.

« Et mes lèvres sont si EPAISSES!!! » continua-t-elle, en courant toujours plus vite que lui, « Les filles ont envie ... BLBLBLBLBLBBBLLLLBLB! Et j'ai les fesses d'un Noir! » Elle claqua une main sur ses fesses et s'arrêta pour mieux éclater de rire. Emporté par son élan, Draco lui rentra dedans et continua vers le mur d'en face, cessant donc de lui courir après en cercles.

Elle se releva et, à nouveau très droite, lui fit un très grand sourire. Se remettant à courir, Draco la pourchassa à nouveau, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il lui ferait lorsqu'il l'aurait attrappée.

« JE VAIS TE TUER!!! »

« MES CHEVEUX BRILLENT COMME.... »


End file.
